


Destiny and Fate

by DoDatLikeDat



Series: Unbroken [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Justice League (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, It's a lot?, M/M, Original Danvers-Luthor Children, Original Danvers-Sawyer Children, Parent Tony Stark, Proof Bruce Wayne Has a Heart, Supercorp WEDDING, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wonder Woman is my second favourite DCU Woman, i don't know how to use tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoDatLikeDat/pseuds/DoDatLikeDat
Summary: I've wanted to write this for awhile.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, James "Jimmy" Olsen/Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lois Lane/Clark Kent, Natasha Romanoff/Wanda Maximoff, Robert Gortman/Mary Anne Gortman, Ruby Arias/Natalie Gortman, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lucy Lane, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Series: Unbroken [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860037
Kudos: 5





	Destiny and Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Just pure sugar fluff .

//

The Beach House, Midvale 

August 4th, 2021 

Time on Lena's Iphone: 11:26 a.m

//

"I can't do this."

"Yes, you can."

"No, no, no, what if she leaves me at the alter. Then takes the kids. And the house. What if-"

"Little Luthor, you need to stop pacing and come sit with big sister Maggie." Lena raked her hair with her fingers but sat her ass down on the little plush bench where Maggie is getting all her things together, her head on Maggie's shoulder. She kissed her head, seeing the nervousness in her little sister on her wedding day, but it was no reason to be at all. "Kara loves you, kid. Like....a lot. Like a fucking lot, I bet you a hundred bucks right now that she is going to cry during her vows and me and Alex have heard three versions of her vows, okay?"

"What if I cry during the vows?"

"Then that means you love her as much as she loves you. No, um, then, wipe your eyes and just keep saying your vows because you only get one shot at this. I kept blubbering during mine." She confesses, shrugging a little and Lena looks surprised but nods, trying to calm down before getting dressed. God, she hopes Alex will try and get Kara to be ready on time, at least. 

//

"Okay, where the fuck is everyone?" 

"Hey, hey, little ears," Natalie scolded a little bit, pointing to Angelena in their arms, she's only about three months but literally uses her memories as a shield to other people, a message sort of to try and talk to people even if she is three months old. Ruby flipped them off, buttoning the little buttons on Quinn's shirt before wrestling the white suit jacket on him that matches Kierath.

"Yeah, little ears Sissy!" Ellie pointed out, Ellie is a literal dream child today; they just got off the plane yesterday morning and she is loving Midvale, her blonde hair is curled, a little white summer dress on with a matching white headband and she decided to go bare foot though Lena won't be too fond of that. Ruby's cheeks heat up of Ellie hearing them, she's like right there but still, the kids always point of the young adults's language. 

Ruby sits, pulling her onto her lap, "You are right, little bit. But, it was necessary because Jeju and Mama are late." She taps her nose 

"Never mind they might not be." Wanda comes over, plucking Angel out of Natalie's arms, lifting her in the air as she gives a gummy smile, hands touching her face and Wanda kisses them, positioning her in her arms, kissing her cheek. Natasha, Tony, Pepper and Steve are here as well with the Legends walking up. Sara Lance, Jefferson J., Mick, Amaya, Zari and Wally are all shown up as well, shaking Eliza's hand and taking their seats

"Aww, cute baby! Whose is she?" Zari asks, there's more rounds of hugging and shaking hands though Mick goes straight to the buffet, pulled back by the scruff of Sara 

"She's mine, her name is Angelena Arias-Gortman." Ruby smiles, Wanda passes her back while more people are sitting down and smiling, the Kent's are already here, Justice League with Bruce Wayne walking Lena down, Diana talking with the West's, there are so many people here. Like there's a fucking lot. 

Sara's eyebrows rise, "Aren't you like....sixteen? How old are you?" She points for Natalie 

"No, dumb dumb, the last time you saw me I was sixteen. I'm turning nineteen in a few months and Natalie is twenty." 

"So, did it hurt when she came out?" They all laugh as Barry makes a face though Kara already explained to him of what happened and Zari is eyeing Natalie like a piece of cake. Gross. 

Ruby nervously laughs, pulling herself up while going to the front of the rows where immediate family is only allowed to sit, "Can we not talk about that, let's chat about it later."

Whistles and claps get everybody's attention of Kara walking down with Alex right beside her, she's in a white blinding tux, a black tie, black shoes and her hair down in curls with her glasses off since everybody here knows her secret identity, not needing the glasses. She smiles, a Kara Danvers sunny smile, Alex, James and Winn are on her side with Kierath as her paul bear as well. "You look lovely, Miss Danvers." J'onn winks, he'll be the talker for the alterer today in his own suit that matches Alex

"You think?" She asks, nervously, she's applied her mascara once already, she cannot be nervous or she might forget her vows she imprinted into her brain. The tux isn't that heavy or too heavy to wear on this summer day, the clouds are passing by, a blue sky and a bright sun shimmering down on them underneath the tent of people. But the tux cost more than the food, tent and activities of today after the reception.

"I know so. Take a breath, Kara, she'll be coming any minute."

"Rao, I hope so."

//

"You look, so, so perfect." Lena looks behind her in the middle of Maggie shrugging in her own black suit that matched the one night she took Alex out for her Valentine's prom. A black suit, white rose instead of a original red one, her hair curled down by her face. "By me, of course, I did do your hair and your makeup, so." She can't help but grin, looking at herself. 

Her dress; it's just a original wedding dress, off the shoulder with her hair down her back as well, curly and free, her eyebrows are filled in, she only has chapstick on not wanting to go fully out with red lipstick so she doesn't get lipstick everywhere and white heels on. But not the kind she wears in the boardroom, soft, classed heels. Kara didn't want her feet hurting but she also needs heels, there only like two or three inches tall so not board business heels. "Fuck, I might throw up."

"Nope, no throwing up, because we, are going down the aisle. Ellie and Eleanor are throwing out the petals as we speak and we need to start walking." Bruce saves the day, rubbing her shoulders to try and get the stress out while pulling her hair back past her shoulders while they go down the steps and the music starts.

Well; it's Ruby singing. That's their music. But the song is, "Love me Now" is by John Legend and they thought it was a nice touch, to everything they've been through, loving each other no matter what. Her hand gripped Bruce's arm that was covered by a black suit, everyone stood as they got close enough, her hand holding the white roses in her other hand. And then....god, Kara is fucking beautiful is her first thought and her second is that she can't breathe, she can't breathe 

She holds onto Bruce tighter than she were as he stops, looking to her and it's like her heart might burst, right out of her arteries and whole body. She takes a breath, everybody watching before she steps forward again, Kara locks eyes with her, blue and green as Kara blows out of her mouth in a little 'o', swallowing. Once they get to the alter, Bruce kisses her cheek, and then her head, placing her hand in Kara's outstretched one, being pulled up and she swallows again 

Kara might be having a stroke or a heart attack, or something with Lena right in front of her, in a wedding dress, everyone watching and her eyes track Lena's face while J'onn starts talking. "Today, we gather here right now to witness the start of a marriage between Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor." There's a couple of woo's and giggles from the kids and J'onn opens a book, starting to read 

"Before we start, would anyone like to say anything?" 

"Lena has a great ass!" Mick yelled through eating whatever the hell is in his hand as everyone laughed, Eliza shook her head and Kara waggled her finger at him like "no, it's my mine" while Sara took the food out of his hand, chucking it somewhere else. 

"I have known both women since....since a few long years, I was granted permission to protect and keep Kara and Alex Danvers safe, from whoever or whatever means harm. And at the time, a Luthor, was a bad representation of evil, of what the earlier Luthor family members did but all I saw was hope, and light, in these two, even as friends." J'onn starts off the first words, they didn't really care of what he would say or read from the book but to keep it like, what they like or how individual women are like. Lena swallowed, emotions already rising, J'onn has been a Father figure to her as well, same as Bruce but they've been all a family since the Super Friends started 

"And Lena has been nothing more but a sister, a friend, a lover and a daughter, in our family," J'onn smiled at both of them as Lena cocked her head a little bit, softly, to say thank you because if sb speaks, she might cry. "Or so one would call it; a Luthor and a Super, never supposed to be friends from earlier news of Superman and Lex Luthor but not only they proved the city that enemies can be friends but, lovers. Not that the world knows it but they don't need to."

"That's hot!" Someone called from the audience and both women laughed, rolling their eyes, most people on twitter and Instagram do say "I ship Supercorp" a made up name of Supergirl and Luthor Corp and the world, most of the LGBTQ+ community has loved the ship name and what their alter egos do have. 

"Who would like to go first?" 

Kara shrugged, "I guess I will, yeah. Kierath, can I?" She called as Kierath nodded, running from his spot while standing in front of them, the pillow with the rings on it, offering it up and she took the specific ring while Lena bent down, kissing his cheek and James snapped a perfect picture of that. Kierath grinned before going back to his spot and Kara blanked.

"I don't have a lot of words for my vows but for everyone here, they know it's not enough for all the love I do have, for you. It's not the kind of love like butterflies in your belly, or the heart going too fast - I mean the sort of love I felt when I stepped into that office, the blurring of self and entanglement of two sounds, together." She fiddled with her hands, one hand holding Lena's and the other holding the ring, turning to their audience, "Anyone, say anything about how I....acted, when Lena was kidnapped."

"You were mean. And Kara Danvers, isn't mean, not the one I grew up." Alex started off, beside J'onn and on Kara's side of the wedding party, "Like, I remember you told me 'Kara Danvers was a mistake' and....you didn't want to feel anything, you didn't want to feel pain like a human would, because you're an....alien? Like you were in so much pain that you couldn't process Lena being gone."

"And you tried to kill yourself. You and Clark got in a fight about Lena, about how he was right of her being a Luthor and how he saw it.....you went to the very deep of the sea, sinking." Ruby explains, it's sort of a rough story only that Kara and Lena have talked about when she came back as Kara swallows, "And like, you didn't actually want to die, you wanted the pain to go away. So you tried to make it go away. And I thought that was like, concerning because you wouldn't do that if Lena was here." 

"Right, yes. So I was suicidal. I was....really messed up when you left, love is too short of a word, too soft, not enough of a word to describe the feeling, the amount of love, I have for you. I grew up....as a little girl, on Krypton, I always felt so obligated, so privileged, even when I joined the Danvers, until I met you. I'm....privileged? I'm privileged to love that little girl who loved chess, loved her older brother who gave her extra dessert when she wasn't allowed," Lena's eyes watered, "And still, I love that little girl even what her family was like because you don't deserve the Luthor name."

"And you taught me a lot, taught me to be kind which I'll promise, um....I promise to not run. Or fly, without you," Kara winked, such a pun since they both can fly now, "without you again, you are everything that I'm not or I won't ever be. I'm not marrying you because I can live with you, I'm marrying you because I can't live without you, I don't want to ever not be with you. You're my bestfriend, we were friends for.....forever, really, even when I stole you from James." 

"Easy, Danvers." James calls from the audience as Lena can't help but giggle as he gets a picture of them both smiling his way and into the camera 

"But we were friends first, we worked together to save the world at least a dozen times and....I'll always be here as a friend and a wife. Our children will live on the Super legacy and the Luthor legacy and you arent or will never be shamed for your last name or even when you stole the last potsticker," That makes Lena laugh this time, biting her lip not to, on their fist official real date, Lena swiped the last potsticker before Kara could and that's when she was the one, a love for food as much as Kara had. "I love you. That's....yeah, I do have a lot more words but we have forever."

Fuck, that's beautiful, Lena thought as Kara slid the ring on her finger, fitting perfectly and the engagement one on her other hand. "Oh, Kara Zor-El, where do I start with you?" She asks, playing with their hands with swinging them back and forth a little and her head matching 

"Somewhere down under, I hope?"

More laughter. Lena smiles, feeling her dimples popping, "That's what I love most about you, is right there. You make me laugh. You make me smile. What's even even more beautiful, is you make our children feel safe, feel happy, from where they came from is what makes it better. That's really.....I didn't know you were like that, when I was gone."

"Yeah, I.....yeah, I guess. Guess it says a lot."

"Says more than it means," She winks, making Kara swallow and step a little closer but she does too, "Not yet, tiger."

"God, hurry it up will ya." Maggie sighed behind Lena, already smiling while clapping her hands a little and Nia poked her in the back, letting them have their moment 

"I'm lucky. I am lucky to be alive after the or so dozen near death experiences that you did save me from in National City but I think when I was kept in Russia, I think it showed the whole family of how lucky it is to be with family because some people don't make it out of situations like that. Millions of people have died from sex trafficking and human trafficking and I was pretty close, like half the time." Kara holds her hands a little bit tighter just for hearing that and she guesses that there's no more words on that 

"But I'm lucky because that little girl, in that pod that landed here was about a chance in four hundred billion out of one, and that's you, we were both raised differently but we also don't deserve the pain and rage from our family's legacies. You're full of hope from how confident you are in the good of the world and the bad of trying to fix it or see from someone's eyes, I'm full of strength of not giving up to get back, to you." And because I can beat you in a push up contest but we don't need to tell them  
that, she said between tears 

"We were at really different parts in our life when we met in that office, you were figuring out to see if you wanted to be what you were destined, I didn't....want that to be destiny to run L-Corp but if I didn't, I wouldn't have met you. And for whatever we've been through as partners, friends and to now, I would do again in a heartbeat or we wouldn't have our children, our story, our f-family," Lena breathes out, her lip wobbling to try and not cry and Kara's chest heaved, they both finally have one. A family. 

"Supergirl saved me, here and there, but Kara Danvers saved me more times than Supergirl could have. I love you." Lena slipped the ring on as well as both Danvers Sisters were wiping their tears away as their hands were clasped together again 

"Kara Danvers, do you promise to cherish, to love and to protect Lena Kieran Luthor until death, do's your apart?"

"I super do."

"And do you, Lena Kieran Luthor, take Kara as your lawfully wedding wife? To promise to cherish, go love and to protect Kara Danvers until death does you apart?"

"I do." 

"You may kiss the bride," J'onn smiles to them and Kara breathes out because Rao, finally, lifting one of Lena's legs up, a hand curled under her back and Lena's hands holding onto her white button up collar with both hands, pulling her down for the most softest and demanding kiss she's had. Lena smiles in between their lips and wolf whistles, clapping and yelling break them apart of their family and friends throw white petals everywhere and Lena can't help but kiss her one more time. Her lungs heave for air as they break apart, giggling and smiling so hard their cheeks hurt but this is all she's dreamed of.

Kara took her hand, starting to run and she couldn't help but laugh, running along with her down the aisle of flowers being thrown in the air, photos being taken, and they're already past the beach where the water comes rolling in waves. "You're my wife," Kara laughed, not actually believing it at the moment and picked Lena up, hands under her thighs as Lena squealed, holding onto her shoulders for stability and nodding 

"And I'm yours." Lena kissed her again, she tasted strawberry and lemon probably from her chapstick, the sand underneath her feet and the wind hitting their cheeks with Midvale beach next to them and all their friends and family waiting for them to start the feast, the dance and the rest of their wedding. 

This is only the beginning.

//

6:28 p.m

"I'd like to propose a toast. To my wife, Lena." Kara tapped the mic a little bit that put feedback in the speakers just to get everyone's attention, everyone looked up of Kara on the stage, a mic being held up by the stick and a guitar in her hands. "As a friend once told me, I have another super power, is my voice so let's see if it still works. When Lena and I first met, became friends, we used to go to little downtown bars and I would sing. Not karaoke like we do now but she empathized it of a talent I should be famous for. She's very delirious while drunk."

"Hey!" Lena protested from one of the tables in the tent, they had just finished about a seven course meal together of mashed potatoes, ribs, potstickers, taco salad and some sort of italian soup Lena loves. They all laughed, the children were still running around the tent, around the beach and some asleep like little Angel asleep in Natalie's arms and Eleanor asleep in Brainy's. 

-

"That Arizona sky, burning in your eyes, you look at me and babe, I wanna catch on fire," 

-

Kara started off the song with an A and F chord escaping the instrument, and shit, no wonder why Barry Allen and Oliver Queen, who sadly couldn't make it this time, call Kara "Jukebox" as a nickname they made up for her since she's always singing. But again, this is one of the songs Kara did sing for Lena on one of their first dates and she loved every second of it. And she still does.

"You found the light in me that I couldn't find, so when I'm all choked up and can't find the words,

"Lovers in the night, poets trying to write, we don't know how to rhyme but damn, we try, but all I really know is where you are I wanna go,"

"That part of me that's you will never die," Kara's voice isn't as strong as Adele's or Beyoncé's but it gets through the note, fingers switching every few seconds to match the words with the chords as Lena places her chin in her hand, loving the every second of it even after all of these years, Kara catches her eye, finishing the song with a strum of fingers 

And then Alex says hers. Barry. Eliza. Blaire. Maggie. But the last is what touches all their hearts and even brings a lump of emotion to Bruce's throat as Harley pushes a chair to the mic, positioning it, "Uh, hello? Everyone, hello?" He waves his hand in the air as everyone aww and put their drinks down, paying attention to the newly seven year old that just had his birthday last month. He cut his hair on the same day, cut off a whole ponytail, his light brown hair slicked back with gel, like he wanted to copy his Mom Alex, his three piece white suit still on except his shoes that must have been thrown off somewhere 

"Um, hi. Hi. I'm Harley. I...." He looks to Alex, taking a breath before everyone else, "I was made in a box. Literally. Lillian, Lena's mom, not her real one. But she took care of her when she was my age. But Lillian made me, in a box, I grew up in Russia and that's why I talk funny." Harley doesn't actually talk funny but he thinks he does because none of the other children have a Russian accent like he does since he grew up there since his "birth". 

"But I saw Sister there, Sissy Lena, she was with the rookies, she was making a bomb with wires, red, yellow, green. She was skinny. She was....she looked like, sad." He explains, running a hand through his hair, taking another breath while sitting down instead, unbuttoning his suit jacket, "And I was sad. Mama Natasha left Russia, I was alone, she was....training. To, you know, defeat Supergirl."

"But she didn't want to, she said it a lot, a lot, a lot and a lot. She loved Supergirl. You're probably thinking what is he saying but I grew up the same way. This?" Harley holds up a hand as a little flicker of a fire flame hovers above and he unclenches his hand as his whole hand acts as a fire flame. "Yeah, the box, remember, the birth box, it messed up somehow. So I would sneak out of bed, going to Lena's when she was asleep, they put cuffs on her, cuts would be on her of how much she tried to run. But it was cold, in Russia. So I used this, to warm her."

"I knew I need to protect Sissy Lena. Because Supergirl, she loved everyone but she loved Lena more than everyone." He shrugs, putting the mic back in hold, "So that's, for them. I love both of them, I love that they love other again." He puts it back in, wiggling off the chair feet first to not hurt himself, using all his might to push the chair back to the side and he turned, being scooped up as he squeaked in surprise, it's Lena.

"I love you, so much. You did save me, you're right. I love you." She repeated again, hugging him tight that he wheezed a little bit of too tight, Sissy while kissing his cheek a couple times and he held onto the side of her neck, on her hip while sitting down again. He reached for Natasha again, being held by his other Mama, 

"Where did you learn to talk like that? You were so cool, dude." Natasha offers a fist and he fist bumps it, shrugging 

"From my heart."

"Not your head?"

"Nope."

"Hmm, I see." Natasha kisses his head to hide her laugh, people are clearing their plates, cups and cutlery because thank god they're using plastic stuff so they don't have to clean up so much stuff. Well except the tent, tables and chairs, the stage with the mic and huge speakers that Natalie set up all the technical stuff so they didn't have a worry for that. 

"Oh my god, Kara I'm sorry about what I said about Lena's ass but can I have the first bite." Mick somewhat apologized with his mouth watering almost as much as Kara's as Alex and Maggie pulled the cake on one of the food tables, almost tall as Maggie. They guess that asked just made the joke as Maggie nudges her a second later, pushing her a little bit while they both grab plates and cutlery for everyone 

"Move, lover boy!" Kierath pushes Harley while getting in line first 

"I'm not a wuss for saying something nice about Aunt Lena!" He huffed, cheeks heating up a little bit as Ellie patted his hand 

"Cute. But seriously move, it's my Moms's wedding."

"They're my sisters!" Harley defends, laughing but let's the twins go first while the children wait as Lena and Kara have phones turned on towards them, James snapping pictures and Lena grabs a whole fist of cake and icing, smearing it all over Kara's face and hair as she shrieks, throwing some at Lena in response 

"You're the worst, look at my suit!"

"It's really good though, try some for real," Lena says between her laughter, offering a hand of cake while Kara takes chunks into her mouth, humming and James gets a better picture of Kara offering a forkful of cake to Lena, smiling with her cheeks full of the sugary, tasty desert. Alex is doing the same to Maggie but offering tiramisu on a spoon, all of them laughing while Blaire serves the cake to the children, the Legends, everyone 

A baby's cries interrupt as Ruby stands first, whooshing but Angel is just squirming in the baby carrier by the stage, lifting her, "Oh, you scared the shit out of me, babygirl." She breathed out in response while bouncing a little bit in place, sitting at the table with a bottle, she would breast feed but it's nice to just bottle feed, sometimes her body just can't take it. But Angel does take it, content in her Mom's arms, sucking milk up, "How old is she?" Blaire asks, sipping her beer 

"About....seventeen weeks? Four months and a half? When she was first born, she had a yellow sun bed, sort of, and that's why she doesn't look so much like a premature baby." Natalie coos, their finger stroking the cheek sucking in milk and Ruby grins, kissing their shoulder them being so close, soft. 

"How the hell did they get a kid before we did?" Alex asks, a hand wrapped around Maggie's shoulder and instead sipping her wine glass and Maggie snorts, shrugging 

"Because we're old slow pokes and Ruby forgot to take her birth control."

Ruby flips her off, putting the emptied bottle on the table while giving Angel to Natalie, the Master Burper of babies. "Or maybe the sex was so good that-"

Lena flicked Ruby's shoulder, "Nope, nope, nope, I don't want to hear that come out of my daughter's mouth."

Ruby giggled, leaning into her. It has been a long, long emotional progress since the school shooting and revenge act on Ruby, her Mother found out she was pregnant, had the baby and is raising the child and Sam lashed out on both Kara and Lena for letting her keep the baby. So San didn't really have a chance of Lena calling the police of Samantha Arias assaulting them as a verbal assault and a wine glass thrown at Lena in response when San told them she was moving with Lucy, away. 

Last month, Lucy made headlines in Washington of being a Superior General in the U.S.A military; she's offered into France to work for them and Sam followed her like a puppy; not caring about leaving her bones behind like a dog. Or so called Quinn. So Lena and Kara adopted him and then paid for immediate papers for Angelena if anything happens. But Ruby is Kara and Lena's daughter nonetheless, treating her like family since they first met. 

"Oh come here, Junior, come see me, come see me," Lena took Angel out of Natalie's hands after she's a little bit more awake now, it's only about seven o'clock but she did just feed so it matters if she's awake or goes back to sleep anyway. Lena cradles her head on her elbow, tickling her feet in the little onesie until she gets a smile and Kara coos, a few fingers tickling her belly 

"She's not Junior." Again, Ruby doesn't like Angelena being called Junior because.....well, that's not a nickname, it sounds weird.

"Right, right because you didn't name her after me for no reason!"

Maggie elbows Natalie, "Don't worry kid, I like it. So, anybody want more wine?"

A few hands go up while Maggie comes back with a new bottle of red wine, pouring most glasses all the while and Kara makes a sound of protest, "Hey, hey, hey, some of us have kids that need to be put to bed, and a three month old so easy."

"You make us sound like dinosaurs." Lena cuddled close, her forehead against her cheek

"Relax, have ten more glasses, we can put the kids to bed but y'all gotta me quiet-" Blaire suggested, sipping her glass but Lena squeezes her eyes shut as everyone laughs - it's not a secret that they haven't had sex for almost two years, because it's not, they made it very clear of having sex after they got married, their honey moon will be in september maybe, when they go to Ireland. And, the four children, well, Ruby isn't so much of a kid anymore, but they'll be watched by a favour to Eliza and Alex and Maggie for the two weeks they're gone 

"Shush, no more sex talk, this is terrible."

//

"I've never...okay no sad talk, but I never thought this day would come."

"Me too. I love you. So. Much." 

Lena straddled Kara, pulling her up for a kiss, "I love you. God, I love you, I can't stop, you're like....fuck, I love you."

"I know what you mean." Kara whispered, hitting Lena's lips, "Come on, it is the best day of our lives but we need to sleep because someone promised me a Superhero breakfast?"

Lena fell onto her side of the bed, laughing, "So bossy. But yes, of course. I love you."

"El marayah." Kara whispered, kissing her temple.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it!


End file.
